1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hearing aids that are cosmetically disguised. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hearing aid that attaches either to an ear mold lodged in the ear canal or the eyeglasses of the wearer and is esthetically hidden by an ornamental, exterior shell. Known relevant prior art hearing aids are classified in U.S. Pat. Class 181, Subclasses 126 and 131, and Class 381, Subclasses 23.1, 150, 68-69, and 187.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As will be recognized by those skilled in the art, most wearers of hearing aids desire them to be cosmetically unobtrusive and/or hidden from view. Over the years, advancing technology has miniaturized the size of the individual components of the hearing aid and the corresponding size of the necessary housing. Thus, hearing aids have become progressively smaller with time. Modern acrylics used in hearing aid construction disguise the hearing aid by using flesh tones. A variety of shapes can be conveniently produced to further camouflage modern hearing aids.
Several prior art devices have attempted to hide the hearing aid by placing it outside or behind the wearer's ear. Other prior art devices hide the hearing aid by placing it inside a pair of eyeglasses. Such approaches are typified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,789,163, 3,244,819, 3,536,861, 3,853,393, 3,665,121, 4,451,709, 3,825,700, and 3,809,829. In these devices, the hearing aid is placed inside the eyeglass frame and a sound tube extends from the eyeglasses into the ear of the wearer.
Another approach utilizing the wearer's eyeglasses mounts the hearing aid on the frame exterior. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,588,384, 5,159,639, 2,856,466 and 4,888,805 utilize this method. Both of these approaches may be used on any type of eyeglasses and are suitable for both male and female hearing aid users.
The hearing aid may also be disguised as an earring. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,477,046, 2,595,672, and 4,736,430 house some of the hearing aid components inside a false earring. In these patents, an ornamental outer setting at least partially covers the hearing aid, disguising the covered portion as an earring. However, only the first two provide some form of an interchangeable exterior setting to coordinate to the wearer's desires.
Another interesting attempt at hiding the hearing aid may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,803,853, wherein the hearing aid is covered by an ornamental mesh. The mesh covered hearing aid fits inside the wearer's ear.
However, the known prior art fails to provide a hearing aid that may be placed on either the eyeglasses or in the ear canal of the wearer. Another advantage lacking in the prior art is an interchangeable ornamental setting or shell that cosmetically houses all of the hearing aid components to completely disguise the hearing aid. Therefore it is desirable to provide a hearing aid that may used by either a male or female wearer and which may be placed in the ear canal or upon the eyeglasses of the wearer. It is also desirable that the hearing aid facilitate the use of multiple interchangeable ornamental, exterior shells quickly and efficiently.